Absorbent articles, such as diapers and adult undergarments, are commonly secured around the wearer by hook and loop material or other types of fasteners that extend from the sides of the garment. The fasteners typically extend from the rear portion of the article and connect with a front portion of the article to secure the article around the waist of the wearer. In many articles, the fasteners are mounted on a stretch portion or “ear” which extends from the rear portion of the article. The ear functions as a pull tab to move the fastener into the desired position when the article is being secured.
Although fastener ears have been used in the art, there remains a need to improve the aesthetic and functional properties of the ears, while keeping the manufacturing process efficient.